Welcome to Jump City High
by QueenOfSuperheroes
Summary: AU. The students attending at Jump City High, all have to deal with some kind of high school drama, but new romances and friendships will blossom along the way. RobStar CyBee BBRae HotGent Flinx JeriKole SpeedyxOC HeraldxOC
1. Meet and Greet pt1

**So after reading so many good 'Jump City High' fics, I was inspired to write my own :) I have been working at on this story/chapter all summer...it would have been up sooner, but of course I got lazy. Hey I'm only human.**

**Characters in this story:  
**

**Terrific Girl- Nikkole Holt**

**Aqualad- Garth Curry**

**Kid Flash- Wally West**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Robin- Dick Grayson**

**Hot Spot- Isaiah Crockett**

**Herald- Malcolm Duncan**

**Jericho- Joseph Wilson **

**Bumblebee-Karen Beecher**

**Shawntelle Cox **

**Argent- Toni Monetti**

**Starfire- Kory Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Kole- Kole Weathers**

**Jinx- Jazmine Luck**

**Beast Boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Walker **

**Cheshire- Jade Nguyen**

**Natalia Spencer **

**Darcy Brooke**

**There's will be other Titans in this story, I just focusing on the Titans above.****  
I do not own Teen Titans, even tho I wished I did or the song that going to be used near the end of the chapter... I DO own ****Terrific Girl/Nikkole Holt, Shawntelle Cox, Natalia Spencer, and Darcy Brooke.  
Let the story begin...  
**

* * *

It is the second month of school for the students attending at Jump City High. But for one special student this would be her first day at a normal high school. Kory Anders stood in the middle of the large parking lot, were her sister had dropped her off at; staring at the large school in front of her. She then hears the rapid sounds of a car horn; suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from nearly getting hit, by the fast moving silver Mercedes Benz.

"Are you okay?" asked the pink haired girl with matching cat-eyes.

"Yes, I was not at all harmed." Kory looked over at the Benz that almost hit her. "It was awfully rude of them to not stop their vehicle, or apologized at the most."

"Yeah, those guys are jerks. They don't care for anyone, but themselves." The pink haired girl said, "Rich people these days….Oh I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Jazmine Luck, but I also go by Jazz"

"Nice to meet to Jazz, I'm Kory, Kory Anders." She shook Jazz's hand.

"I'm guessing you're new to Jump City High?" Jazz asked

"Yeah..." Kory said.

"Well then, let me help you find your classes. Do you have your schedule?" Kory shook her head. "Ok then let's go to the office to get it. Come on!" Jazz took Kory by the wrist again and dragged her though the parking lot and into the school.

**~Parking Lot~**

"Man Dick, talk about road rage much." said the purple eyed boy as he stepped out of the Mercedes along with two other guys.

"Oh, shut up Garth. She was standing there in the middle of the freaking parking lot, just staring off into space. What else was I supposed to do?" Dick Grayson said to one of his best friend.

"Maybe… oh I don't know, stopped the car?" Garth Curry said.

"Calm down Curry, Dick had all the right to do whatever. That chick was signing her death warrant for just standing there, since a newly dumped Dick Grayson was driving." Roy Harper another one of Dick's best friend said.

"Yeah, whatever…" Garth then turns his attention to Dick, "I still can't believe that she broke it off in a text, and girls think we're heartless."

"I still can't believe it either… I thought Barbara was the one," he said.

"What exactly did the text say?"

Dick took out his cell phone, and open up the text to show Roy and Garth, the text read:

_'hey dick, theres something i need 2 tell u. idk how ur gonna take it, but I guess ill just come out and say it. i found some1 new, srry. so i guess this means we r over. –Babs'_

"She was seeing someone before she broke up with me; she was basically cheating on me." He finished as he slammed his fit on the top of the car. "How could I have been so stupid..."

"Hey forget about her, girls here in Jump City are so much hotter than the ones in Gotham, you'll find a new chick in no time." Roy said with great confidence, pointing at the **hot** girls that just pass by them.

"I think I need more time before I start dating again...I can't get over girls as fast as you can Harper." he said, locking the car; once all the doors of the Mercedes was closed. Roy crossed his arms and huffed at Dick last comment.

"Well, I'm glad I could cheer you up." Roy said sarcastically.

"Hey you know it's true, you're a true stereotype of a playboy."

"No comment…"

"Speaking of girls," Garth said, finally realizing that people were still missing from their group, "Where's Nikki?"

"She said that she's riding with Wally, you know since they both got detention today." Roy said; Wally West and Nikkole Holt were the last two members of their little group.

"Then shouldn't they be here by now? Class starts in 10 minutes." Dick said looking at the clock on his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Please." Roy rolled his eyes. "Knowing those two, they probably went get something to eat."

Garth chuckled. "So true.." Then he took out his cell phone from his pocket. "But I'll give them a called, just to see where they are. Hopefully they're on their way now." Garth typed in Nikkole's number and waited for her to pick up.

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

"Hey, what's up Curry?"

"What's up is that you and Wally are gonna be late for homeroom...again, where are you guys."

"Well **mom**…we're kinda making a coffee run at Starbucks. So yeah we're gonna be late, but no surprise there. Heh, so you guys want anything?"

"Hold on let me ask them, and never called me **mom** again remember you're the girl in the group."

"Yeah, yeah just go ask them all ready."

Garth rolled his eyes at Nikki's comment and placed his hand over his cell phone mic. "Nikks and Wally are making a Starbucks run, want anything?" he asked as the three of them started to walk the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, tell her to get me a White Chocolate Mocha"

"Get an Espresso Macchiato for me."

"Got it," Garth removed his hand from the mic. "Hey Nikki, so Dick wants a White Chocolate Mocha, an Espresso Macchiato for Roy, and get me an Iced Dark Cherry Mocha."

"Alrighty then, we'll be in homeroom with your guys' drinks in about 20...Oh god I sounded like a waitress right there…"

"Yeah you did…hey now I have something to call you Nikki."

"Ha. I would like to see you to see you try Curry, anyways I got to go, so bye."

"Bye."

Garth hanged-up his phone then put it away. "They're gonna be late for homeroom."

"Ha. No shocker there, come on lets get to class before we become the late ones," Roy said to his friends as all three of them entered the school.

**~PA Room~**

Shawntelle was in the PA room waiting not so patiently for partner to come, "Jazz where the hell are you?" she thought to as if Jazz was reading her mind or something, she came rushing into the room.

"I'm so so so sorry I'm late Shawny." Jazz said to her red-headed friend.

"It's alright Jazz, but seriously what took you?"

"I was just helping the new girl get her schedule," Jazz then gesture her hand over to Kory who was standing in the doorway. "Kory Anders, I like you to meet my friend Shawntelle Cox"

"Hello."

"Hey.." then looked over at Jazz "we're kinda on a tight schedule remember?" Shawntelle said pointing to the clock which read 8:04, then glared at Jazz.

"Right…Kory come on in and closes the door behind you and please stay quiet till we're done here, then I'll explain what we're doing."

Kory nodded with a bit of a confused look but did what she was told to do. She then looked around the small room they're in which look like a radio room; Kory was so fascinated with all the tech. that surround her. She then look at Jazz and Shawntelle who were pressing buttons on the control panel in front of them.

_**BEEP!**_

_You ready? Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

The music then stopped, and Shawntelle started to speak into the microphone.

"Goooooood morning Jump City High, today is Wednesday, October 6, 20-10, and for those who don't know us I'm Shawntelle Cox!"

"And I'm Jazmine Luck and it's time for your daily announcements."

"Root for the Girl's Soccer and the Archery Team, at next week's home game against Gotham High. Let's beat Gotham and go off to finals! GO TITANS!"

"If anyone of you got detention, today is the day to serve or risk getting another. Detention will be held in Mr. Pierce's room as always."

"Don't forget Picture Day is this Friday so look your best, or you're gonna look like a mess in the yearbook."

"Those of you, like me who have Mr. Warp's Physic's class, remember we got a major test tomorrow so be prepared!"

"And here's a message from Mr. Light," Shawntelle cleared her voice before speaking. "_'For whoever egged my car after school yesterday, be warned I will be watching at every moment and when you are caught, you will be extremely punished!' _So...whoever is egging Mr. Light's car, either stop or be more** ninja **about it."

"Also today JCH has a new student, Kory Anders, so be nice to her or you're going to have to deal with me!"

"Alright that the end our little broadcast for today, enjoy the rest of homeroom. Jazz and I are outta here!"

**_BEEP!  
_**

**_

* * *

_Hopefully you guys like this story, I worked hard on it, this I got to say is MUCH better than my other stories. I'll TRY to updated this story more, but I do have school...but I will try to updated the next part before the beginning of next month. If there's anything you would like to see happen in this story next or any question you may have, please either put it in a Review or in a PM. So R&R to tell me what you think! ^_^  
**


	2. Author Notes READ PLEASE!

**Author's Notes**

**OMG I'm so sorry for not updating my story . I'm only human...But hey at least you know now that I'm not dead :) But anyways again sorry, I know I said I would post up the next chapter in Sept. But I got busy with school and didn't have time to write, and got kinda lazy, and plus the fact I lost interest in Teen Titans for a short period of time(hehe Sailor Moon's fault), but I'm back in to it now :D So yeah I've starting writing the next few chapters (yay!) I WILL post them up when I can. But I did do some name changes for my OCs. Nikkole Holt is now Nikkole Taiki Tenoh, and Shawntelle Cox is now Shawntelle Sinclair...I changed the last name because so this way you can get a feeling of what their race is. Let's see..what else. Oh yeah 'WARNING' there will be lots of swearing in my story, 'cause it's high school and lots of people swear (like me ;D). Oh and there will be some 'perverted talk', again it's high school! So far, I've been writing this story with more characters from DC Comics than the show, but whatever I like it that way. (heehee that's what she said.. ;D) lol I'm gonna post up 2 chapters, as a 'sorry' present for making you guys wait so long :D Well, that's all I got to say...for now ;) So Stay Tune!**

**-QueenOfSuperheroes  
**


End file.
